The Finest
by ApologeticGuy
Summary: In one universe, the Systems Alliance and humanity as a whole were seen as unprofessional and incompetent. In an another universe, it became a different story when humanity's early stages in space were wrought in blood, sweat, and tears. Mass Effect is owned and created by Bioware while the Super Robot Wars is owned by Bandai and other respected creators of the series included.
1. Induction into a Greater Community

In the year 2048 of the Citadel Era, the Turian Hierarchy lost to a newly discovered species called Humans in the First Contact Incident that happened in the Human's newly colonized world, Shanxi. The concepts of war that were observed and used by the Citadel Council and the Galactic Community were shaken the moment the Humans deployed their own brand of weapons, one of them are called the Mechs, a weaponized giant walker that can operate on both planetary surface and space, depending on their specifications. The First Contact Incident (according to the Citadel based Codex) sparked when the 125th patrol, led by General Octavius Oraka of the Turian Hierarchy and his Dreadnaught _Talons of the Hierarchy_, have fired the first shot when a reconnaissance vessel from the Humans came out from the Relay 314.

When the Turian Hierarchy's pacification fleet entered the Relay 314 to pacify the humans, the battle for Shanxi became the shortest space battle that ever happened when the carrier escorts of the human colony ships, led by Captain Alexander Williams and his flagship, the Noah Class Shirogane Custom, deployed every mech that they have in their hull to outnumber the 55 battleships that the Turians have with their 150 Gespenst Mk11 and Lion Mk14 Armored Troopers, fighters and bombers not included. The mech's general agility and their advanced beam coating that rendered the Turian ship's GARDIAN systems and main cannons useless, combined with the refined beam weapon technology and the recently discovered non-eezo powered FTL drive the humans called the Tesla Drive, have decimated most of the Turian Fleet's ships without any of the Turian ground troopers and drop ships making planet fall.

The human's introduction and entrance to the Citadel general public after the Relay 314 Incident (which the humans did not even qualify nor consider as an incident or a war) has made the Citadel Space become very excited and at the same time, afraid of the newcomers, its brand of technology and its power while highly curious about the newest space flight species that the Turians have found, except for one race.

The Batarian Confederation, a newly established government for the Batarian race after the fall of the Hegemony in the year 2009 CE, made a revelation that they have been in contact with the humans longer than the Turians have. According to Varres Tilak, the current representative of the Batarian race, they met the humans when a Batarian rebel-hijacked derelict cruiser somehow drifted into one of the human held territory after it accidentally activated one of the Relays that the Batarians hid from the Council for "explorations" in the year 1978 CE. When first contact between the Batarians and the Humans are made, the latter agreed on helping the cause of the Batarian Rebels in exchange of information, star maps, and technologies. It is also noted by the ambassador that the humans said that they were the first alien species that did not initiate war or hostilities after fifty five human years of fighting against hostile alien contacts and invaders.

The Turian Councilor and the Salarian Councilor are both angered at the fact that the Batarian Confederation were dealing with the humans for seventy years without even informing them, the latter even more when their STG actually failed to acquire information about the Batarian-Human relationship and the critical information on what truly happened in the Batarian Civil War for long. Batarian Ambassador Tilak added that if the Turian Hierarchy were to declare war to the Humans, the Batarians will also come to aid the humans for they are also humanity's allies that kept them informed of what is truly happening in the Citadel Space.

The Turian Councilor has nearly frothed in rage after the ambassador declared themselves as humanity's allies. The Salarian Councilor's mind went into hyperdrive at the possibilities of the Batarian technologies nearly mirroring the humans. If they were receiving older versions of human technologies, models, and weapons to use and study upon, the Batarian Confederation's research and development made leaps and bounds and they would have begun making customizations and basing newer technologies from the older models. By now, the Batarians are in par with the Salarians and are catching up with the Asari in terms of technological level.

The Asari Councilor however, secretly saw this as another failure that the Citadel has made to their members ever since the Geth Rebellion and the Krogan Hermitage, where the Krogans withdrew from Citadel Membership in order to continue rebuilding Tuchanka and protect their fellow Krogan after their species were afflicted by a disease that causes their reproductive systems to have the lowest fertility rate and highest stillbirth rate that they've contracted from the Rachni. The Batarian Secrecy became popular for hoodwinking the three council races and not realizing that there was a newly found alien race helping the Confederation in coming to power and hidden relays that may have been used by the defunct Batarian Hegemony to enslave pre-space flight races or wage secret wars to technologically disadvantaged space flight races.

When the Turian Councilor suggested that they go to war with the Humans, the Citadel Council has once more seen the true powers of an angry Asari Councilor. She stated that any acts of aggression towards the recently found species have been made into general public and that the Turian Hierarchy will not only be heavily sentenced with years' worth of trade embargos, the Asari Councilor will also ensure that every Citadel Council race civilians will know that the Turians started a war with a new space flight species that was uncalled for and not justified if ever they went to war with the humans.

The Turians will not be seen as peacekeepers but as warmongers the moment they bring their ships to Shanxi. No amount of propaganda will scrub the fact that they will lose their faces across the galaxy if ever a war starts.

The Humans, formally known as the Systems Alliance, however, were also having a serious discussion about their ruse being uncovered when the Relay 314 somehow activated without any ships near it. They know that what is on the other side of the Relay might be a patrol route of the Turian Fleet and that on their side was just a recently established colony world of Shanxi. The only defense that they have there were the 10 ships strong 12th Mobile Carrier Guard Fleet that escorted the colonization ships led by one of the Human's most prized and recently built Capital Ships, the Noah Class Shirogane. Knowing that there will be trouble, the Governor of the Shanxi colony ordered a stealth corvette to scout the opened relay for any potential threats that might be there and depower the Relay after they have finished scouting the area… or warn them of any incoming enemy forces.

Unfortunately, the ship did not come back and in their place, the 125th Turian Patrol. Knowing that ground conflict on a recently established colony with its military garrisons, defenses and installations under construction will be bloody at best, the 12th MCF scrambled all of the fighters, bombers, and mech units and hold the invaders off until reinforcements from either the Alliance or the Confederation arrives. Though the battle was short due to the Shirogane making a quick work on half of the fleet using the Tronium Main Cannon to clear off three fourths of the enemy bulk, the Turians lacking the needed specs to block energy weapons, jammers that are spread by Lions with stealth engines that cut down their communications, and numbers of the mech units that outgunned and outmaneuvered the Turian ships, the Alliance believes that they will not be able to hold their ground against the Turians if they were to invade with a massive number of ships if what the Batarian information has about the Turian Fleet is true, even worse if they brought along the Asari and the Salarians with them.

The best case scenario at that point was that the Turians will not know that one of their patrol fleets went missing.

Luckily, they wouldn't be forced to go to war as the Batarians contacted them and delivered a message that calmed them down.

"The Citadel Council is willing to make amends for what has happened in Shanxi. They are also willing to end any hostilities that may spark between the two races."

The Batarian's message have placated the majority of the human population who are either panicking or in a warpath. It also gave the military and the governing body of humanity the reason to breathe easy, for they will not end up wasting lives, resources, and money over a war that was started because of a relay that suddenly powered up for no reason.

The Batarian ambassador also added a video of an Asari Councilor simultaneously ripping the Turian Councilor a new one for even daring to suggest a war with a newly discovered species that did not even know what the laws of the Citadel Space are and at the same time, speaking with the only connection that they have to the humans and telling the Batarian ambassador to inform them the next time they meet a newly discovered space flight era species. Though the Citadel Species consider the video as hilarious, the Humans find the video assuring that whoever attacked them, they are not going to be attacked again due to the Asari Councilor being against such actions.

But that did not mean that they will simply drop their weapons and relax.

Somewhere within the dark corners of the Citadel Space however, one entity raged as it saw its plan fail to spark the anger of the _Ones That Came Before_ to the ones that fell to their trap. Though they managed to destroy them a billion years ago, it was because their creators have severely weakened them in a petty war for domination. They tried to assimilate them along with their technologies, only to fail due to how prepared they were to thieves that dare to lay a finger on their technologies and their counters to their usual methods.

These so-called humans threw a wrench to their plans and pose as a threat to them.

* * *

"The Citadel Council wishes to give the Humans and the Systems Alliance its belated welcome to the galactic community." the Asari Councilor greeted the humans that are dressed in business suits and white military uniforms with multiple medals attached to show their ranks.

The humans stood on the other side of the Councilors, looking around the chambers where the meeting is being held. They saw a number of species that they haven't seen in their time in space that do not resemble too close to be mistaken as humans. Remembering how many autopsied corpses from the Gradosian Wars, the Balmarian-Zuvorg-Earth War, the Shura War, and the Gradosian-Balmarian Pacification Wars all of the results say that the aliens that invaded Earth and some of its fourteen core worlds have similar, if not similar then exact, body structure as the humans.

Though all of the said aliens are almost identical to the humans, instead of having a peaceful contact with them, the human aliens went to war with them. The Gradosians saw humans as a threat to their empire and invaded them during the early stages of their colonization under the banners of humanity needing to be reined under the Gradosian Empire's watchful eyes. The Balmarians, who makes the defunct Batarian Hegemony slavers look tame in comparison, intended to use humanity as a trained attack dogs after psionically enslaving them. The Zuvorg Alliance war was out of a great misunderstanding that was caused by an overzealous child genius/commander and his superior that saw humans as people who are too dangerous to live and deserved nothing more but to be exterminated. The Shura however, are nothing but battle-thirsty warriors who literally lives for war and battling.

All of the human aliens that waged war to humanity however, lost to the very species that they waged war with. Only two human alien races received the bad end of the stick, mainly the Balmarians who are dissolved and broken down as an empire and the Gradosians who are still recovering after their war with the humans up to now. The Zuvorg ended the war that was born out of a misunderstanding with diplomacy after the instigators of the said war were not in a position to disrupt the end of the conflict. The Shura left on their own when the newest leader, who did not wish to fight anymore, have decided to renew the culture of his people and find a way to remove the curse of their inability to sustain their lives outside of the battlefield.

Four human alien races waged war to the humans. And all four of them are defeated by the humans with weapons and technologies that are still experimental and at its infancy with two pacified and defanged later on after the humans have recovered and mustered enough strength and mastered what they have developed and information from the Zuvorg Alliance that revealed the preparations of the Balmarian Empire and the Gradosian Empire to once more attempt their conquest to the humans.

It was ironic that the ones who contacted and desired peace with the humans are supposed to be the very things that they could have shot and waged war with when they have met an alien that is not human-like. They are secretly glad that they wouldn't have to fight in a war with another species, but that did not mean that they will lay down their arms like so.

One of the human, a male with a short brown hair that is streaked with gray and brown mustache stepped forward. He wears a dark blue business suit with a white polo and red necktie underneath and has a golden badge that is decorated with a shield with three circles and multiple stars above a large half world within the shield that is pinned on the right side of his suit. The man looked calm as he began to speak.

"The Systems Alliance accepts your greetings, Councilors Adava, Pharesi, and Decius." the diplomat said in a polite tone. He looked at the area where the Councilors are.

The Batarian Ambassador Tilak said that the one at the center who looked like a human (something that the military got wary of) except for their blue skins, lacking any male gender, and having crests instead of hair is the Asari Councilor Adava, who is wearing an ornate red dress with white sleeves that extends up to the mid upper arms. Adava couldn't believe that they have found a race that looks nearly parallel to an Asari in terms of appearance if it weren't for their lack of crests and assorted skin complexion.

On her right is a hooded amphibian looking being that represents the Salarians and currently looking at them with great suspicion due to the fact that they have not deemed it important to contact any of them until they were attacked by the Turians, Councilor Pharesi, whose robes are somewhat similar to the black religious robes with yellow and crimson trims that the human diplomat has seen in many of the classic fantasy movies. He couldn't believe that the Batarians managed to keep them in the dark while the humans continue to operate under the table with them.

On her left is a being that looked quite similar to predatory birds except for the fact that they have no feathers and have metallic carapaces and mandibles for mouth, the Turian Councilor Decius, who wears a somewhat ceremonial version of the hard suit that the human ambassadors saw in many of the prisoners. Councilor Decius, who was once livid with what the humans have done with the patrol fleet, have calmed down after the humans have given evidences that they did not activate any Mass Relays and that it was their first time seeing one. Still, he still looks at humans with great suspicion due to how they remained out of contact from the greater community for so long.

"We of the Citadel Space are quite shocked and confused on why you did not contact any of us despite being given with the appropriate technologies and coordinates by the Batarian Confederation." Councilor Adava gave Ambassador Tilak a dirty look before looking at the human diplomat, "We would like to know why your people remained in the dark until you were attacked by General Octavius Oraka and his patrol fleet after the relay opened for unknown reasons, Diplomat Midcrid."

"The Systems Alliance, our representing arm to the Galactic Community, and the humans are not yet prepared for any contact with the Citadel Community." Midcrid answered the question calmly, "We were planning to contact you in the year 2057 of the Citadel Era via Batarians after Shanxi, the one of the few planets that we have that is near the Mass Relay that your people use, is secured and colonized. But then the Relay activated for some unknown reason and our stealth corvette's cloaking system has malfunctioned after passing through it and was turned into dust after warning us of the incoming patrol fleet."

"On behalf of the Turian Hierarchy, I apologize for the rash actions of the 125th Patrol Fleet and General Octavius Oraka, Diplomat Midcrid." Councilor Decius apologized, the humans in the military suits are rather doubtful of his apologies and were about to speak until one of them, a bald headed Caucasian with the Systems Alliance insignia attached on his right sleeve and a white star cutting across the black shield, gave them a hard look in order to stop them.

"It is accepted, Councilor Decius." the chosen speaker of the humanity said to them with a smile, "Before we begin, we would like to know why the Mass Relay that is positioned near Shanxi was activated all of the sudden." though his voice is rather calm, everyone inside the room knows the seriousness of the topic that was brought forth.

The three Councilors did not know what they should answer to the humans. The relay's sudden activation despite the fact that no ships came into contact with it after checking the ship logs that the humans provided to them and the ones provided on both Mass Relays was quite the surprising news to the Citadel's majority. They did not know how it happened and many speculations are being made by their experts on how it activated on its own. The Salarian Councilor Pharesi gave the answer to Diplomat Midcrid, an answer that many humans who are present are somewhat expecting.

"We do not know how it happened, Diplomat Midcrid." the Salarian said, causing the delegates of humanity to frown, "Investigations are currently being made in order to identify the cause behind the relay's sudden activation."

"I understand, Councilor Pharesi." Midcrid's frown was noted by his fellow delegates along with the slight change of tone to somber, "The Systems Alliance will have to make do with the explanation that you have given me about the Mass Relay's sudden activation, I suppose."

"Now then, shall we begin with the talks for the cessations of hostilities between the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy and a late ceremonial welcome that the Citadel Council should have given to the humans had the Batarian Confederation shared their discovery of them?" the Asari Councilor clasped her hands together with her hopes that the human's view towards the Citadel Space would improve after the negotiations. The last part of what she said illicited the Batarian ambasaddors and diplomats' amusement.

"Yes, it would be a boon to both sides if we begin the talks, councilors." the human diplomat's frown turned into a small smile.

* * *

The talks for ceasefire went well for both sides. The Humans agreed upon ending all possible forms of hostilities with the Turians and return the prisoners, the captured ships, and the Hierarchy's soldiers' cadavers that the humans have in their morgue in exchange of the recon vessel that was shot upon by the 125th Patrol Fleet and the bodies of the humans that were found inside the ship.

The Turians agreed upon the conditions without any hesitation despite the possibilities of acquiring new technological advancement from the slagged ship. They are not that stupid to alienate a newly discovered space flight species that was also one of the main reasons why the Batarian Hegemony stopped being a problem. Besides, they have all the time in the galaxy to study and develop the same technologies that the humans have.

After the negotiations for ceasefire are done, the Councilors and the Citadel diplomats welcomed the humans into the greater galactic community. They asked questions on human history, how they developed without the valued Element Zero, and if ever they were interested in joining the Citadel.

The first answer given on human history was somehow confusing and sad. Their transition from landlocked to space flight capable was bloody at best, especially in their early stages. The fact that they survived four genocidal, slavemaking, bloodthirsty alien races that are toting technologies that also do not rely on eezo is nothing short of amazing. They were also curious on why they fought them all despite their same resemblances with the humans, why fight instead of attempting diplomacy.

The military details that joined the diplomatic team answered by showing them various clips on humanity's attempt to stop the war with diplomacy before it could even begin and during the war with most of them ending in failure. They even showed one clip where the humans were nearly sold to the Balmarians as slaves by a group of diplomats who are later considered as traitors until Dr. Shuu Shirukawa, a scientist who developed the first Black Hole Reactor and the Granzon, destroyed the diplomatic meeting and singlehandedly took out both the human and the Balmarian security details while showing the world of the betrayal that the Earth Federation, the governing body of humanity back then, have done in order to save their own lives.

No humans would ever say the name of their old government without showing absolute disgust on what they have nearly done.

The second question not that simple to answer. Humans have developed at least three types of energy sources: Tronium, Black Hole, and the experimental Antimatter. Tronium remains as the most widely used energy source due to how abundant it was in human space. Black Hole Energy however, requires Artificial Intelligence in order to work properly due to how it needs constant surveillance. The entire chamber, except the Humans and the Batarians, looked wary when the humans said that they were using Artificial Intelligence and told the humans of the dangers of using it. The Humans told them that the AI that they use wouldn't harm anyone as long as they do not harm the AI, something that made the Asari Councilor pale and recalled one significant event in the Quarian Secession where a Quarian defended their AIs and stopped being a part of the Citadel when they were told to destroy them. Adava allowed the Humans to use the AIs on a condition that they keep them in human space despite the protests of some of the diplomats, mainly the Hanar and the Asari. The Antimatter however, is still at its infancy and not yet ready for large scale applications of any kind.

As for the questions of joining the Citadel Space however, the Humans showed the territories that they have explored and colonized; something that the Turians frowned upon due to how their military budget will be strained. The Systems Alliance own nineteen garden worlds and explored at least 70 solar systems, most of them are outside the Relay Network. Though the humans found a number of garden worlds that would make every Citadel race sell an arm and a leg to acquire one, they did not colonize them due to overstretching their military patrols. They also showed the human alien territorial borders and mining worlds that are currently being patrolled by humans. Revisions on the Treaty of Farixen were made in order to accommodate the patrol fleets that the humans use, something that the Turians do not mind due to how terrible the military and space naval doctrines that the Asari and the Salarians have and required them to defend their territories as well as theirs.

After the revisions on the Treaty of Farixen, the Systems Alliance is now a part of the Citadel Community, which the former regretted a little after being flooded with multiple trade requests and joint scientific researches and colonization projects from Citadel races after a few months but enjoyed some peace in dealing with aliens for once.

* * *

In an unknown area, a group of humans conferred with each other in a dimly lit room. All of them agreed upon the Citadel not being a threat so long as the boat was not rocked and the Systems Alliance would not attempt to run them to the ground just because some xenophobic and radical politician or general wanted humanity to be on top by force. There are other ways to be the dominant species without using too much muscle anyway.

After all, that was how they won against four highly advanced human alien species who tried to use force in order to subjugate and exterminate the humans and thought that humans would use theirs against them and fail and gained an alliance with a former slaver race that was converted to their line of thinking.

Balmarians and Gradosians learned the hard way and paying for the price of their idiocy, Zuvorg is starting to have normal diplomatic relations with the humans, and the Shura's warlike culture was changed for the betterment of their people thanks to that. The Citadel Community now is the ultimate test for all humans. They are now a part of a greater alien community that consists of beings of different shapes and sizes. No longer are they limited to the Zuvorg Alliance and the Batarian Confederation for trade and diplomatic ties for now, they are a part of a greater community. They now have other alien races to trade and grow with.

They also knew that the internal and external threats increased in numbers after the Systems Alliance's induction to the greater community.

They will not let them upset humanity's current position.

Doctor Bian Zoldark once said that humanity must be prepared for the threats that lurk within its heart and outside their homes. Doctor Shuu Shirukawa proved how a group of humans can be as dangerous to the safety and freedom of humanity as the threats outside the Sol System. Albatro Null, known in his human name as Eiji Asuka, has shown that not all aliens are ready to destroy humanity and would defend them willingly even if the odds are against them. Folka Albark, the current leader of the Shura, made the humans see that even aliens change for the betterment of everyone around them. Mekibos, a Zuvorg General turned Councilor of the Zuvorg Alliance, have given humanity the Zuvorg's hand of friendship and their assistance to rebuild what humanity lost. The Branstein Family, the United Colonies' influential backbone, stood with humans of Earth even if they were no longer a part of it and were targeted by countless opportunistic and greedy politicians that died during the foiled sale of humanity in the Antartica. Countless numbers of heroes that fought with humanity, both human and alien in origin proved that space and the unknown should be feared by those who are unprepared and ignorant.

The thoughts of humanity's current position and ways of life being threatened by a warmongering alien, a misunderstanding that would equal the Zuvorg-Human War's cause or a group of opportunistic or xenophobic humans sickened them. They will never allow humanity to be nearly driven to death or be indiscriminately seen as a threat thanks to those certain factors anymore.

If the Systems Alliance is the Shield and the Sword of humanity's body, then the Divine Crusaders is the Cloak and the Dagger of humanity's shadow.

* * *

Okay, since no one has done a Mass Effect and Super Robot Wars crossover, I've decided to take action and make one myself. This crossover is incredibly AU from the very beginning due to the SRW's history, which involves a certain time controlling human alien race that created the humans a billion years ago being severely weakened by a certain apex race that were dumb enough to create and program the Reapers. Thanks to that, the ancient human aliens died off thanks to that certain ancient apex race's stupidity and the last of their kind's mother ship/cryopod filled colonization ship became the Earth's moon, which will wake up some time later in the story and find the surviving ancient apex race to settle their grudges with.

Now, since this is a Mass Effect and Super Robot Wars, you'd probably see some other mecha series that were used in SRW like Fullmetal Panic, Gundam series, Go Nagai's Super Robot animes like Mazinger and Grendizer, Big O, and others. Don't expect Gurren Lagann, Code Geass, and other mecha animes that involves heavy AU on Earth's history though since I'm meshing Mass Effect's timeline with the Original Generation's timeline. For now, imagine MITHRIL going about in space instead of the Earth's water, kicking ass like the allies of justice they are, guarding living black boxes, and instead of being crewed by humans, it also includes Citadel races that also believe that they can do more good outside the system.

Though it is painful for me to put Shuu Shirukawa out early due to him doing his part in the Balmarian and Zuvorg Wars earlier and later, the La Grias incident, I really couldn't find any reason to bring in the trolling doctor that throws around black holes like it was nobody's business into the crossover without resorting to lol!MAGIC or lol!SCIENCE. That goes the same for Sanger Zonvolt, Ratsel Feinschmeker, Masaki Ando, Lune Zoldark, the entire La Grias crew, the SRW crew, and many significant and somewhat manly SRW characters that were involved in Balmarian, Zuvorg, and Shura wars. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't bring in other Original Generations characters that were made and characters from other series in the mix.

Anyway, if you guys have anything to say, do write up a review.


	2. A Galaxy with Humans in it

**Well, that took a while due to the extreme lack of computers. I have to say that I am quite surprised that this story got a lot of people following it and turning it into a favorite despite having only one chapter. It's quite nice to see majority of the reviews that I got but I'd like to address something:**

**Yinko, I have to ask what sources did you draw out from about the Citadel Council and where do I find them? Is that actually canon or did you just use the template that majority of the First Contact AUs that I've managed to read?**

**Honestly, the Citadel's plain looking out for the greater good of everyone under their membership. Yes, the Genophage is bad but it was a choice between getting Zerg rushed by a warmongering, asteroid dropping, reptilian natural super soldiers who haven't gotten over their thirst for combat and keeping the galaxy in one piece. Yes, the Quarians getting the shorter end of the stick is bad but the Quarians did gave the galactic community a browned pants thanks to their creation of the Geth and the Quarian's attempted genocide on the Geth. Citadel maybe a dick at some point but Krogans and Quarians are also dicks at some point as well. Every form of government and races has its own sets of flaws and mistakes; even my take of the Systems Alliance has its own sets of flaws. **

**Also, do not discount Mass Effect technology as inferior since it also has its own unique benefits. Manipulating physics and gravity mages are not only awesome to have but also a bitch to deal with. Unlimited ammunition is also a soldier's wet dream, despite the heat issues but nothing science cannot fix. Scoffing off Mass Effect technology is plain stupid if you ask me, despite how much it failed in sounding scientific in its own way. Just look at the Reaper's Thanix Cannon and the canon Systems Alliance's Cain. **

**If I was using the generic fanon Citadel, complete with childish, evil, obstructive, tyrannic and amateur politicians that many ME fanfic writers enjoy writing and ME readers like you enjoy reading, then my story's Systems Alliance wouldn't be joining them but since it starts becoming AU when the Krogans withdrew from the galactic community after the Rachni War and the Quarians seceding from the Citadel after they were ordered to destroy the Geth, lots of changes happened in all aspects.**

**Xenoguyver, Reapers are not the only thing that will want to see everything dead thanks to SRW's side. To clue you in on what they will fight: Lovecraftian tentacle monster gods who wants to reset the universe, human alien empires that are occasionally terrible with diplomacy and thinks of themselves as superior thanks to having weird appendages, self-entitled pricks who were supposed to be dead thanks to evolution, mentally unhinged and insane terrorists with a set of obsessions on child soldiers, misery-eating Chaos God possessed scientist with a giant mech and an army of mechs and genetically enhanced humans, nuke resistant parasites that assimilates organic and inorganic materials, insurgent space colonists who are disgruntled about the treatment towards them and developed some overpowered tech to stop the oppression, dimension hopping warmongers who believes that evolution happens when everything's 40k levels of clusterfuck and stuff that would make fighting Reapers look like a vacation. Have I also mentioned that some of them might appear during the Reaper War?**

**blackcomet1224, Super Robots are not cut off. SRW wouldn't be complete without them and I wouldn't cut them out. Grungusts are used during the war with the human aliens, mostly on Zuvorg and Shura. As for Soulgain and Axel Almer, they're going to be a part of this story, though that part will come in the future along with a certain crazed Darwinist warmonger and his army from an alternate dimension.**

**The True Skull, who said anything about me limiting the SRW tech with Mass Effect standards? Trust me, that was already thrown out on the last chapter after the appearance of the mechs and winning against their enemies when in reality, they aren't supposed to work.**

**Now that those are said, let's get into the story then.**

* * *

Ever since humanity have joined the Citadel Community on July 9, 2048 C.E./ 31 T.A., the entirety of the Citadel are now looking at a new age of prosperity thanks to the humans joining the galactic community. Though a few discontented voices within the greater Citadel Community say that the humans are nothing but a threat to the galactic stability and the council's superiority by simply existing, the majority of the Citadel's populace has high opinions about the humans despite their major role in the Batarian Secrecy.

No one's really keen on going against the humans for solving what was the most problematic alien government that continuously uses the culture card for their use of slaves that came from other races and their own and continuously supply the rogue elements of Terminus space with weapons and equipment.

In the first months of humanity's membership to the Citadel, humans are seen as a strange Asari look-a-likes and exotic at best due to them being a rare sight. Small numbers of business spaces within the Citadel Station were bought for human businesses and at least three human restaurant and bar establishments were opened in the Citadel Station as per request of the human diplomatic team, which became quite popular to Asari, Salarian, and Batarian after their grand opening. Two hundred eleven human civilians have moved into the Citadel Space Station and four hundred twenty seven have visited it as tourists. Negotiations on allowing Citadel races to visit the Human worlds have been granted though the humans reminded the Citadel that the only planets that they have near the Relays were Shanxi and Gaia Alpha and the Systems Alliance do not have any Mass Relays within their territories to allow their civilian ships any passage.

Turians, despite the Relay 314 Incident, did not hold any grudges against the newcomers. They see humans as warriors after the summarized historical informations, specifically the military conflicts that humanity have, were released for the public to see. They were impressed as well on how they won against alien invaders despite the oppositions' technological advantage and brutality (if using an atmosphere burning superweapon to subdue the rebels and live space colonies as ammunition for orbital bombardment wasn't brutal, they shudder to think about the worst that the humanity's former enemies could do).

Salarian found the humans intriguing for their ability to develop in a short time. Unlike majority of the Citadel species, the humans took them few centuries to make a transition from planet-locked to space faring and Salarians think that the newly found race moves just as fast as they are.

Asari sees humans as either long-lost cousin who had a rather tragic past and would be better off slowing down instead of moving fast for someone who can live three times longer than a Salarian and... well... Aliens-I'd-Like-To-Meld, though some Asari who believed in their race's superiority over everyone in many aspects that humanity's existence alone is already a threat to them, the Asari's relations with humans are friendly at best.

Hanar sees humans as a race that is unenlightened by the light of the Enkindlers, the Protheans, due to humanity never coming across any Prothean artifact and tend to have some of the humans that they start a conversation with to discuss about their religion and the Protheans.

Volus's positive view on humans increased after Brian Midcrid, the chosen human representative of the Systems Alliance, gave their species the Systems Alliance's support for a seat to the council. The Systems Alliance had been watching over the activities within the Citadel Space for a while and agreed that the Volus achieved something that should be compensated with a place within the council, though some say that humans are being suspicious for giving their support to a race that they know nothing of.

Elcors see humans as ingenious and hardworking. The Elcors developed a liking on ancient and classic human literatures and video recorded plays. When a rather old recorded play of Macbeth was shown in the holoscreens of Elcors, it became popular to many Elcor that when one human advertisement of a theatric group playing Macbeth in Shanxi has appeared in the ExtraNet, the play's many tickets were bought by Elcor than anyone else including the humans combined.

Batarians consider humans as their allies and friends. Not surprising since they worked together to engineer and facilitate the fall of the Hegemony and the majority of the Batarians who like humans are the ones who were once enslaved and unjustly treated as well as the veterans of the Great Batarian Civil War.

The Citadel Community found Humans and the Systems Alliance as polite, enigmatic, battle-hardened, intelligent and somewhat crazed beings who holds a lot of technologies that are not Prothean in origin and unwittingly changed the galactic perception on science and technology, though the latter caused numerous criminal factions to put large bounties on any human technology, engineers, and scientists that can be found.

Luckily, the ones who took up the offers are somehow stupid enough to remember that the few humans that could be found outside their territory are in the Citadel Station, the two Alliance planets with relays nearby are heavily guarded by Turians, Batarians, and Humans and adult humans are armed all the time. The STG attempted to plant spy probes within the human space but only ended in complete failure before they could get past the Shanxi or Gaia Alpha Relay.

Other than that, there are some things that the Systems Alliance and the Citadel Council have disagreed upon during their stay.

The star maps for the Balmarian and the Gradosian space were not given by humans due to the two space flight human alien races not ready for any contact as of now and heavily guarded by both Human and Zuvorg fleet. Though the borders were shown during the Human-Citadel discussions, the insides of the borders that the two races inhabited were not shown. The humans also added that if their star maps were given, chances of rogue elements from the Citadel Space might attempt to target the two weakened space flight races. Though Councilor Adava speculated that the Humans are isolating the two races, she did not push through the requests despite the opposition of Councilor Pharesi. The coordinates for the Zuvorg space was not given as well since the Zuvorgs themselves refuses to have any contact with them for the time being as the diplomat spoke the words of one of the Zuvorg councilors.

Trade requests for Black Hole Engines are rejected due to the dangers of it without any AI supervisors. Salarians and Asari scientists spoke of using large numbers of Virtual Intelligences in place of the AI supervisors but the Systems Alliance's current leading authority on Black Hole technology, Dr. Alexei Ivanov, said that the processes required to keep a miniature Black Hole Engine from imploding on its own and taking with it at least thirteen miles radius of land will destroy VIs faster than the Systems Alliance could make AIs. Councilor Decius asked how they managed to harness such volatile technology, which the invited doctor answered with three words.

"_Barren planet laboratories…_"

Many joint scientific researches on human technologies such as Tronium, Direct Energy Weapons, Terraforming Technologies, Tesla Drive, and Antimatter are thoroughly rejected out of trust issues. Understandable due to human's experiences of having their own weapons be used against them during their short war with the Zuvorg Alliance. Though mech research and development had been given a green light and Asari, Turians, Salarians, Volus, Elcor, and Hanar immediately asked a number of mech engineers from the Systems Alliance and the Batarian Confederation to help them build their own mechs.

Joint colonization projects on the garden worlds that humanity have found outside the Relay network had been put on hold unless the Citadel develops a better FTL drive. The Councilors at first tried to ask for humans to guard the possible colonies outside the Relay Network for a generous sum of credits but the Alliance refused. One of the military representatives that are with Ambassador Brian Midcrid commented that they are too busy policing two former alien empires, patrolling their territories, escorting civilian ships to new colonies and guarding trade routes that they have no spare ships to use in order to guard their outer Relay Citadel colonies despite the generous offer of funds and materials for humans to use.

"_Our Armed Forces are soldiers, not mercenaries, Councilor Pharesi._" one of the military representative said to the Salarian councilor, "_We are not selling our military services like the defunct Batarian Hegemony once did to any stripling colonies in the Terminus Systems nor are we the Turian Hierarchy who patrols your territories. Our duties are to our people and our people's safety, first and foremost._"

Acknowledgement of human built space colony stations as garden worlds had been an ongoing negotiations, something that the United Colonies, one of the largest and autonomous space nations in the Systems Alliance along with other space colonists frowned upon. The Council was more than surprised when the Humans told them that they also have citizens that lived on orbiting space stations instead of a nice garden world willingly to the point that humans treat space colonies as they treated a garden world that they have colonized. One Asari who visited one of the United Colony space station orbiting Earth along with an entourage of tourists from the Citadel commented on human engineering and science being near the levels of a Prothean when they were given a tour in one of the Branstein Family's large farmlands and forest reserves and questioned one of the guides on how humanity ever managed to bring a piece of a garden world into space without any problem. Humanity hopes that the negotiations will end with space colonies being considered as garden worlds.

* * *

_**The Presidium, Citadel Station**_

_**November 1, 2048 CE/ 31 Human Tronium Age**_

Ambassador Brian Midcrid, now sitting in a black leather office executive swivel chair, is spending his free time reading an ExtraNet forum thread about military on his Datapad HL, a tablet shaped, Mao-Itsurugi Industries portable computer that uses hard light holograms as an input-output interface and can switch to the basic touchpad mode if hard light interface is not easy for humans to use. This is also humanity's equivalent to the Citadel's Omnitool, something that annoyed some of the producers of the said product.

The forum thread's human topic speaks about the mechs that Systems Alliance military and civilians use and what would they do if ever they get to pilot one.

**BlackwatchBadass44** : Huckbeins are much better than the Lion and the Gespenst series. I mean, the former can strain the hell out of the pilot thanks to them being transformable fighters and the Gespenst are only good in space and ground combat. Huckbeins are able to fight in ground, air and space environment. Why you humans rely on Gespensts and Lions more than anything else bugs me a lot. I'd like to pilot one and get me some giant ass rifle.

**DalatressOfFast** : Psh, what's their use if they couldn't even fight in a speed battle. Lions have built-in Sonic Drivers and Rail Guns, which can be used for Lions to cut your general purpose mechs into pieces before you could even react and shoot you from afar.

**TehC0L0N157** : Oh man, this thread's already becoming weird to me. Have you guys been playing Burning PT or something?

**XxXxXThessianXxXxX** : After the 314 Incident, the counter operations that you guys did against the pirates and warlords of the Terminus Systems and the approval of the mech development in Citadel, interests towards mechs are high. I can't wait to try what our developers might build.

**BlackwatchBadass44** : By the way, I saw one vid about a giant ass mech cutting down a Dreadnaught class ship with giant sword. Is that legit or some clip from your old movies?

**TehC0L0N157** : You must have seen Dynamic General Guardian in action Blackwatch, the clip's not fake and what you've probably was taken during the second Balmarian War.

**DalatressOfFast** : Dynamic General Guardian? What the hell's a Dynamic General Guardian?

**TehC0L0N157** : A really huge mech series that Dr. Bian Zoldark made. Larger than the standard mechs the army uses and piloted by people who are either insane, talented or both. Though only four were fielded and saw a lot of action during the Balmarian Wars and the Zuvorg War. The one that Blackwatch saw was once by piloted by the late Colonel Sanger Zonvolt, a freaky swordsman and pilot ace that has the highest ship kills using a Super Robot class mech. By the way, most of the ship kills were done in melee range and we haven't fully developed any personal mech barriers back then.

"Come on out, you cowardly, usurping, deceitful, two-eyed, shaved pyjacks!" an angry shout was heard outside the office, causing the human ambassador to sigh and palm his face.

"Don't pretend that you did not hear us, you warmongers! The Hegemony of the Glorious Batarian Nation will never forget your actions for controlling our people with your lies and deceit!" another shout was heard as well, "We know you are in there, human degenerate! Do you think that you've broken the true and honest Batarians with the use of those false Batarians?"

"Death to the Systems Alliance and Humanity, long live the Hegemony of the Glorious Batarian Nation!" Midcrid saw smoke slowly rising from the window, followed by sound cackling stunners and riot shields being clattered by batons.

Ever since the Systems Alliance joined the Citadel, the remnants of the defunct Hegemony's upper castes and loyalists had been causing problems in front of the embassy by blockading it to prevent visits from other Citadel ambassadors and attempt to break into the embassy in order to avenge their people by killing the human "deceivers".

Councilor Decius addressed the stupidity of the Batarian aristocrats whenever he visits the System Alliance's embassy and the Hegemony remnants' blockade is preventing him from doing so while listening to them whine and complain about why the Hierarchy did not even show the humans their place in the galaxy and how they should have just bombed every human worlds for lying about the Mass Relays. The Council also ordered the increase of security of the Presidium and allowed humans to have increased security detail after the near successful assassination attempts by the remnants.

Midcrid saw numerous Batarians outside the embassy through the windows, all are dressed in gaudy Batarian cultural dresses that they use to show their superiority over the lower castes, guarding a burning model of a human and a badly made caricature of a flag of the Systems Alliance behind them and are being held back by the ten man strong and armed Security detail that are blocking the entrance of the embassy. He realized that their numbers were a lot lesser now. Either the old guards of the Hegemony realized their errors and silently live the rest of their lives in a quiet exile or the C-Sec's security got even better after months' worth of illegal assemblies and constant attempts to kill human diplomats, Midcrid is more inclined to believe the latter since watching multiple video clips about the Batarian Hegemony propaganda and clips showing the exact details of how a Batarian labor camp works, it convinced the ambassador that the Batarians that support the caste system that continuously damage their economy and standing in the galactic community were beings of questionable intellect.

The Alliance's ambassador sighed and went back to reading the human threads made by the aliens. He found one thread about one alien tourist spreading captured images of the places in her tour on Terra II. One of them is a steel statue of an armless Gespenst Mk. 1 kneeling down and surrounded by ten soldiers behind a makeshift barricade of scrap metal and stone that memorializes the sacrifice of the Human militiamen of Terra II as they fought against the Balmarian slave army where there are five percent chance that one slave soldier that a human militiaman was fighting was a brainwashed acquaintance, family, friend or lover.

He also saw one video attachment in the thread that shows the Asari tourist's attempt in playing one of the human's favorite video game past times, Burning Personal Troopers or Burning PT. Apparently, the Asari along with three Turians, a Salarian, and two Volus decided to try playing the game. When the seven alien tourists entered the virtual pods, they all tried to pilot assortment of mechs that the humans built and seen during war. One Turian asked why they let a supposed to be a military hardware is used as a video game, which a human, a retired mech pilot and celebrated war hero David Rutherford, answered:

_They're the watered down version of what the military actually have. Piloting a mech's more complex than just finding the buttons needed to make the thing work and remembering the combination buttons to win a fight. Do you think that a video game console is what the actual military mechs have for mech control panels and consoles? Also, piloting a mech with nothing but video game experience is insane at best and the only ones I know who pulled that one off are either Mao-Itsurugi Industry's top engineer or enjoying a life of a family breadwinner on Earth._

He chuckled a bit when the tourists continuously fail on piloting a mech unit and asked repeatedly on how to activate built-in weapons and systems since they tend to lose their handheld mech weapons. Nevertheless, the alien tourists had fun in playing a game on mech piloting and battle simulator.

The ambassador closed the thread and looked for a new thread to read. He found a few thread titles that boiled down to "Humans are upstarts that needs to be know their place." that were locked after two or three pages worth of xenophobia and racism towards humans and white knighting by alien usernames. Midcrid knew that the thread was either started by the Batarian Liberation Front who ignored the fact that humans wanted nothing to do with wars anymore after having a near century's worth of it or the Asari Supremacist League who deems humans as usurpers of the Asari's superiority in terms of technological and scientific levels.

"Ambassador Midcrid." A soft voice of a woman spoke after the melodious chime on the intercoms, "The Elcor Ambassador Mero wishes to see you."

The human ambassador smiled when the Elcor Ambassador visited him. Ever since Systems Alliance joined the Citadel, the Elcor was the first to thank them for their part in the Batarian Revolution and freeing the galaxy from the belligerent Batarian Hegemony and the problems that it has caused. The Elcor slaves in the defunct Batarian Hegemony were said to be treated as pack animals and work animals. They are also as numerous as the Asari slaves and unable to last too long due to the strains of the work that they are forced to do. When the first batch of freed Elcorian slaves were returned to Elcor territory, they thank the Batarian Confederation for liberating their people and later, the Systems Alliance for their part in the revolution, causing uproar to the loyalist refugees of the Batarian Hegemony.

"Jovial. Good day to you, Ambassador Midcrid..." the hulking Elcor in dull blue Elcorian suit monotonously said to the Ambassador, "Amused. Have you seen the latest ExtraNet threads about humans?"

"Good day to you too Ambassador…" Midcrid smiled to Mero, "I've seen the human threads and find most of them quite amusing."

The Systems Alliance's Ambassador still finds it strange that Elcor speak what emotion that they feel when they speak, literally. He once asked Mero on the reason why they do such a thing, which the Elcor Ambassador answered that most of the beings that they have met are not used to reading Elcorian subtlety and body languages, thus their speeches starting out with their current emotions.

"How did you get past the blockade, Ambassador?" Midcrid asked Mero.

"Amused. The Batarian blockade was dispersed by the C-SEC and the embassy guards." the Elcor's answer caused the Human to chuckle, "Recalling. I remember one Batarian saying something about the Citadel supporting rogues, dictators, tyrants and terrorist states, ironic..."

The Elcor Ambassador can still remember what his old predecessor told him when he dealt with the Batarian Hegemony. Most of the Batarian ambassadors to the Citadel were either pompous, spiteful, arrogant, self-privileged, unprofessional when scrutinized or all of them at the same time. Batarian Ambassadors with a decent personality and ethics were a rare sight before the Hegemony's collapse since they were usually recalled back to Khar'shan for reinstatement to "important" government positions.

By important, it meant not in a good place to influence the Galactic Community and harm the policies of the Hegemony.

His predecessor tried to talk to the Batarians after finding evidences on their funding activities on every pirate and slaver groups and their attacks on every merchant, civilian vessels and colonies that the Elcor owns. Apparently, the Batarian Ambassador did not expect that the so-called "dullards" and "hulking pack animals" (in their opinion) managed to acquire enough evidences to get the entire known galaxy look at the Hegemony with even greater suspicion. When a decision was made in order to put a stop on Hegemony funded pirates and slavers, the pirate and slaver activities on Elcor territory and vessels tripled overnight.

_Typical Batarian Hegemony elitists and their inability to give up their hubristic ideals…_

"Ironic indeed…" Midcrid agreed with Mero's comment about the Hegemony's hipocrisy, "Anyway, on to business, Ambassador." the man said to the Elcor as he sat straight, "Care to let me know of the nature of your visit?"

* * *

_**Apian Colonial Industries, Apian Crest**_

_**November 1 2048 C.E./ 30 T.A.**_

Ever since the start of the Project Hyron, Xanadus Nero, a Turian scientist felt that every second that they spent in creating the mech is a second closer to bring the Turian Hierarchy to greater heights. Quite a shame that they did not thought of building pilotable giant mech walkers in the first place but that wouldn't stop him from building one anyway.

He looked at the digital model of what the Hyron prototype would look like once finished by next year.

Its body frame is slightly taller than the Gespenst by four meters and lacks the bulky architecture and form of the said mech. Its left arm has a built-in Hard Light blade that they have recently developed that can deploy once activated and one needs to fight in close quarters. Its booster modules are not as developed as the Batarian's Martyr series or the Huckbein to allow the Hyron longer flight but it does make them run faster than the Gespenst. The head of the mech resembles a Turian if it was a robot but the optics is blue, unlike the green ones that the Batarian have and the pink or yellow of the Humans and instead of two hidden vulcan modules, it has four hidden modules with the Hierarchy planning to make the hidden weapons be Mass Effect cannons.

_It may not be in par with the ones that the humans have. But in time, we'll soon catch up with them._

Nero remembered the words of his colleague and the optimism behind it, something that the Turian haven't seen in a great degree ever since the Krogan Incident in the 1994 C.E..

No Turian has been able to forget the day they nearly lost their credibility as an entire species ever since they nearly started a war with a dying race that saved the entire galaxy from the Rachni. The cause of it was a Krogan diplomatic vessel being forced to power down due to breaking the laws of it being too large despite the Citadel Conventions on star ships. Something that the Krogans are not inclined to follow since they are not a part of the Citadel. Ever since that incident, the Krogans refused to return on the grounds of the Citadel being policed by "brainless, metal plated birds" and its temerity to call their actions as just and correct despite nearly killing off the entire crew along of the Krogan civilian vessel along with the civilians themselves who wanted to see what is outside their system.

In a Turian sense, that would be justified but once galactic standards and ethics are considered, the Turians are the ones who are wrong. Turian honor was stained thanks to the incident and it took time before the stain is removed from the honor of the Turians.

They were lucky that the Humans were not as outraged as the Krogans when the Relay 314 incident happened or else the Turians will be seen in a newer shade of negative light. Not an ideal situation due to their duties as peacekeepers.

"Contemplating on the past, Xan?" Nero turned his head to the source of the voice that is currently standing near opened door of his office.

A human female of Chinese origins with light red and short hair on her head and her face sporting a wide grin on him while she looked at him with her dark brown eyes, one arm holding a datapad and the other holding her hip, she wore a gray, fitting shirt and pants with a white laboratory coat draped on her shoulders.

If Nero didn't know any better, he would have thought that the human female was an Asari, only mutated and bi-gendered.

"Xi Li, are you sure that you're not like those freaky telepathic guys that your people keep talking about?" the Turian asked the human named Xi Li as she walked into the room and the door automatically closed behind her.

"I'm not a Psychodriver, Xan." Xi Li chuckled at the Turian's thought of her as she gave him the datapad, "Anyway, the mobility frame of the Hyron is estimated to be done by the end of two Turian weeks. I really wish that I could do a better job in helping you guys develop a proper frame but..."

"The funds for mech development aren't large enough for us to develop a better one." Nero sighed at the thoughts of being unable to provide a space worthy mech unit for the Hierarchy to use like what the humans have in their army retinue, "Not to mention, the limited knowledges that your people gave us on mech construction. Ground based mechs will have to do for now, Xi Li. We'll try to figure out a way to develop a Zero-Gravity capable mechs on our own." he added with resignation.

"You're not mad about it?" Xi Li asked the Turian, who chuckled lightly after hearing her question.

"Xi Li, we understand why your people only gave us the... as you humans call it, watered down versions of your tech." Nero said as he remembered the Relay 314 Incident, "Besides, we've always wanted to develop something that isn't based on Element Zero."

"Like Tronium?" the Turian nodded when Xi Li mentioned the newest mineral that the humans use extensively as an energy source.

Tronium is humanity's answer to the incredible lack of Element Zero in their systems. The said mineral, once refined to its fullest, can actually give more power than any eezo core that can give off. It is also be used to power advanced Energy Weapons that they have and larger space colonial structures that humans have, though the downsides of Tronium includes being a radioactive material before refinement and the long process that it requires to become safe for handling and use. The scientific community of the Citadel space pondered why humanity continues to use Tronium despite finding better and safer alternatives, even the Black Hole reactors are much safer compared to Tronium. He'd like to get his talons on the said human mineral but the problems involved humanity's trust on them.

Some Asari once said that humans are closet xenophobics due to how they don't fully put their trust on the Galactic Community but the Turian knows that the humans are just too careful since going to war against four alien races with some of them covertly uplifting them before attempting to enslave them hammered those traits too well. Were the Turians put into the same position like the humans, where they are constantly at war with Turian-like aliens before they could even find a mass relay just because of their war driven past, their availability and expendability as slave soldiers and their mere existence alone and prevailed against all of them, they would have been far more advanced than any known Citadel race in the galaxy.

But then the price would be countless of their people's lives and multiple worlds being turned into uninhabitable barren planets. He still couldn't believe that humans won against all four of the human alien empires despite the great numbers of casualties and losses inflicted upon them. To think that the Systems Alliance are still rebuilding and reclaiming the planets and colonies that they have lost and counting their dead and missing citizens during their dark times.

"I have to admit, Xi Li..." Nero looked at the human who is now standing in front of him, "Your people are just as impressive as the Krogans."

"Really?" she gave a Turian a confused look and a raised eyebrow, "I'm not sure if comparing us to a hermetic race of a hermetic nation is a compliment."

* * *

_**Ducim, Grados**_

_**November 1, 2048 C.E./ 30 T.A.**_

The Gradosian Empire was once great and powerful. They have more power compared to the Zuvorg Alliance and the Ze Balmary Empire before their war with the Systems Alliance started. They thought that their war against humans was righteous due to how they will cull the violent race of warmongering apes whose history had more wars and conflicts than any of them and turn them into upstanding sapient beings.

Turned out that they were wrong after the human decimated ten of their military expedition fleet and their Grand Admiral Ru Kain, developed weapons more powerful than what they already have and broke the back of the Gradosian Empire and the Ze Balmary Empire's pride…

"Damned apes... They should have taken up our offer..." the embittered words of a grizzled blonde man with an eye patch and wears dark green tunic and white padded pants is heard across the nearly empty bar as he watched the monitors hanging on one of the ceiling's support beams while sitting on a stool near the barkeep, "If only those Zuvorg bastards kept their noses out of our businesses."

"Koril, the Zuvorg attacked because their alliance with the humans became absolute after we've attacked their colonies." a blue haired man in a gray Gradosian military fatigues with a slender looking pistol strapped on his side spoke to the grizzled blonde named Koril as he took a long gulp from his alcohol-filled glass, "Besides, those humans won because they've turned our people against the military and the government."

Koril bitterly recalled the last stages of their war against the humans. The Gradosians was expected the humans to throw every weapon that the humans created for the sake of slaking their thirst for war. They were ready to defend their remaining colonies that they still control. What they did not expect was for humans to take control of their media satellites and communications to display footages of war crimes and immorality that the Gradosian army has caused. Every secret that the higher echelons of the Gradosian Empire about their war against the humans were made into public knowledge, every atrocity that the Gradosian Empire's army have caused and caught in footage was seen by every Gradosian citizen.

Knowing how the Gradosians uphold righteousness and morality more than anything else and how their government's poor attempts to hide the fact that they were waging a war without any justified reasons (even the majority of the Gradosian citizenry consider a war against a race due to their warring past as an invalid reason) with a race that did not even want to fight and a newcomer to boot, every Gradosian held territories went on an open revolt in order to voice out their disagreements on the war they are currently waging against the humans.

Civil revolt while a war with another spacefaring race is ongoing is not an ideal situation unless one seeks to fight on all sides.

Gradosian Empire fell apart faster than anticipated.

The people responsible for approving the war and the use of tactics of highly questionable moralities were tried for crimes against the sapients and those who were wrongly imprisoned for advocating peaceful resolutions with the humans were set free. Demilitarization took place, preventing the Gradosians to have anything more than a few defense fleets and peacekeeper troopers that they can use to defend their territories. They are also being policed by the human peacekeepers in order to enforce the Gradosian demilitarization pact. Compensations made by the Gradosians for every human-held planetary colony that were turned into uninhabitable wastelands by Planetary Ozone Destruction Satellites and space colonies that were used as asteroids were astronomical but the Gradosians agreed upon it.

It is something that made Koril sick as he downed another glass filled with the finest Gradosian alcoholic beverages.

"Our people are suffering because of those damned apes, Parran!" Koril angrily said to the man as he slammed his glass on the table, "If they weren't spending their entire lives being violent and uncivilized and just accepted our offers in uplifting their damned race, we wouldn't be suffering the worst economic depression!"

"If the military and that damned councilor did not keep the full details of that damned war to themselves, we wouldn't be in this predicament at all." Parran answered back to Koril's accusation against the humans.

"Human sympathizing scum…" Koril threw his glass on the monitor and left the establishment, drunk and angry.

Parran couldn't help it but to sigh at his friend's aggressive behavior towards mankind. Humans made the Gradosian race look terrible after the war. They were once known as the most peaceful nation in the known galaxy and have a robust and efficient industrial machine on their side. They were once known as pacifists and philosophers and were proud of it as well.

But then the nameless councilor (whose name is forever struck from the records of the Gradosian archives) secretly started a war after discovering the humans during their early stages of space colonization due to the warlike past of the humans. He silently thanked Null Albatro, also known as Eiji Asuka, for warning the humans of what the nameless councilor have planned for humanity or else the war would have been much bloodier than anticipated. Gradosian reputation went down horribly, their military forces' became known for their infamy during the Great War.

[In other news, the Systems Alliance's efforts in rebuilding the colonies that they have lost during the Great War are slowly bearing fruits as three planets that were glassed during the Great War are terraformed to be able to support life.] Though the monitor's screen is broken, the speakers continued to report the news without fail. [Although the planets are said to be able to support life, there is still a long way to go before they are returned back to their pristine conditions…]

Parran also noted the speaker's short pause when the mention of glassing was heard. He knew that most of his own people are so ashamed of what it had done to the humans that they stopped mentioning their military forces and do their best not to make any references about them. No amount of denial will remove the taint and the embarrassment that the Gradosian military and the nameless councilor and the actions that they have took.

"Heh… War with the humans changed us…" he took out an empty glass and a bottle of Gradosian alcohol from the shelves, "From morally upright and just…" he poured a small amount of the said drink in his glass, "To ashamed and shadows of their past glories."

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Unknown World**_

_**November 1, 2048 C.E./ 30 T.A.**_

"My Lord, we have located the prince of planet Fleed."

"Good, he will soon learn that he cannot hide from us. Where is he found?"

"The prince is at a backwater human colony known as Gaia Alpha."

"Humans?"

"A race of apes who cannot hope to win a war against us, my Lord. What are your orders?"

"Prepare the Vegan fleet. These humans will be the first race to kneel before the might of the Vegan Empire."

* * *

**And that is all for now. The entire chapter could have been longer but the problem involved my old laptop going to the big electronics shop up in the clouds along with every file that I've stored in it. Took me two months to get me a new laptop as well…**

**Anyway, this will be all for now and I am really sorry it took me too long to post this. Also:**

* * *

_**Extra: The Chancellor of the Failing Hegemony**_

_Chancellor Tol'hah Ahkallah G'erra watched Kullah, Khar'shan's crown and jewel burn from the safety of his luxurious underground bunker in horror along with his wife and three children on the city-wide security feed. He couldn't believe that a measly, ragtag, caste-less group of liars and weaklings led those of the lower castes along with some of the traitorous upper castes into an uprising that is now tearing apart the Hegemony of the Glorious Batarian Nation into pieces._

_The rebels used handheld energy weapons that can cut down the heroes of the Batarian Internal Defense and the Batarian Armed Forces' kinetic barriers without fail. They have shields that seem to never run out of power unless heavy weapons were used. Their junk ships can travel faster and are more powerful than their masterwork ships that defended the Hegemony from dangerous elements. They use cowardly tactics that prevent their peacekeepers and order bringers to do their duties to the Hegemony._

_But those did not bring fear to the Chancellor. What made him know fear unlike any other was the twelve stories tall mechanical Batarian-like bipedal walkers that are currently standing and flying over the city._

_Ever since the fall of Camala, the giant walkers that the rebels used have not only provided a morale needed by the criminals and slaves to rise up against their masters but they also destroyed multiple galactic standards of modern warfare._

_The giant walker that resembles a Batarian bears the red and black color scheme with the rebel's emblem of broken chains held within a Batarian's clenched hands on its round shoulder guards. It is equipped with the gigantic versions of the handheld weapons that the rebels use and has a built-in kinetic fist on its right arm that can tear apart a Ladra-class frigate with ease and take down a Hegemony-class dreadnaught if used on the right spots. Not only were they surface weapons platform, they were also useable in atmospheric and space environment when they broke through the Torfan's ground defense grid with ease and deployed during the siege of the Moria Cruiser Factory at the space of Anhur. But the worst part of it all was that the Batarian walkers have are their eyes._

_The bright green eyes that Hegemony's unnamed heroes saw before they were bathe in searing waves of energy and light without mercy. The bright green eyes that bear no emotion as it destroys the atmospheric systems, hangars, engines and escape hatchets of a Dreadnaught with its fists as the finest hands inside it die from exposure. The bright green eyes that a Batarian Rider see as their Interceptors get shot down with energy projectiles or be grabbed from midair and be crushed by its kinetic fists. The bright green eyes that horrified Batarian infantrymen see before their barricades, their own selves and their vehicle support are crushed by its feet or fist. The bright green eyes that are seen amidst the flames and smoke of burning slave markets, important government buildings, military installations, prisons and labor camps that they've destroyed. The bright green eyes that march towards the true and loyal Batarians who defend the Hegemony at the time of its great need as they warm up their boosters and weapons while many of their weapons' fire barely affect them._

_The Chancellor now feared that at the rate that the revolution is taking itself into, the Hegemony will be destroyed and the lesser beings will capitalize on the weakness of the Batarians. Countless generations will be rendered without culture or racial identity as the rebels destroy what is written in the stone since time immemorial. The Batarians themselves will be enslaved by the Asari or the Turians who doesn't understand their caste system. The Hegemony of the Glorious Batarian Nation will be a puppet to the lesser beings for centuries to come._

_"My fellow friends and family who joined our pursuit for freedom!" the Chancellor sat straight when he saw one grizzled and ragged light red skinned Batarian wearing a prisoner's uniform which is a torn orange suit that is designated for political dissidents and rebel leaders on top of a Hegemony tank's carcass, "Kullah, the symbol of the Batarian elite's opulence and excess and the capital city of the same Hegemony that refuses to let us aspire and chained us has now fallen to our hands!"_

_Batarians, Asari, Turian, Salarian, and Elcor revolutionaries and former slaves cheered while others held their weapons on the air. Chancellor G'erra is livid when he started recognizing the Batarian that spoke. His wife was now horrified when she saw who the Batarian was. Their children however:_

_"Why is Uncle Garrak on the holovid?"_

_Garrak Vydekas, formerly a celebrated professor in Batarian history and culture turned rebel leader after finding questionable materials that undermine Batarian history and culture that the Ministry of Information and Propaganda had editted. The man who was thought to be locked deep into the hellish prisons in the Helje Maximum Security Prison and left to rot after spreading lies and misinformation for twelve years. _

_A dishonest, traitorous and criminal Batarian who was once a pacifist and a lover of knowledge before he turned his back to his people…_

_The Batarian that his family has once considered as friend and a brother in all but blood by the Chancellor..._

_Now, that very Batarian is leading the revolution. The Chancellor couldn't believe it despite seeing him with his own eyes that his former friend who did not even have a stomach to push a slave around is now bathing his very own nation with the blood of his people._

_"We have suffered just to slake the materialistic and egotistic thirsts of our so-called leaders." Vydekas shouted angrily as he showed his fingerless hand for everyone to see, "They mercilessly exploit and rape our bodies just because they can do so and show their dominance over our unbroken spirit." Chancellor G'erra looked at his wife, who is now kneeling down on the floor and sobbing uncontrollably while her children looked at each other with confusion, "They corrupted the true culture of our people just to suit their needs and have the temerity to call their perverse and crooked ways of living as the Batarian's truest identity! Will we let these madmen continuously run our race to the ground and alienate us further from our birthright of being born free and aspire to become greater? Will we let these madmen chain us away from our freedom just to order us to spoonfeed them? Will we let these madmen go unpunished for every deed that they have done to our people?"_

_"Never!" the rebels shout once more while the Chancellor's face darkened as the leader of the rebels incite slaves further into depravity and evil._

_"Then we march forward to the future and to the cure from the sickness that is the Batarian Hegemony!" Garrak took out his energy pistol, "This day, the Hegemony will pay for the sins and suffering that were done to the galaxy and to our people!" on cue, the Chancellor saw the building far behind the speaker that was once his palace and seat of government be crushed in the arms of three Batarian giant mechs, "Today, the Batarian Confederation will rise from the ashes of the Hegemony!"_

_After the speech, the Batarian Chancellor and his family heard an explosion, gunshots, and screams of the skirmishing Batarians outside their room... and the security detail of their bunker are losing. For the first time, the Chancellor of the Hegemony acknowledged that the Hegemony, after centuries of its glorious culture and might, will inevitably crumble._

* * *

**See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
